escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Tú decides: Córdoba
|conductor = |director = |host = |venue = |winner = |windance = |vote = |entries = 14 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = Tú decides: Astana |nex = Tú decides }} Tú decides: Córdoba was the second edition of the Spanish municipality competition, which selected Spain's city for the Country Contest 13. The competition was organised by (RTVE) and took place over a four-week period between 2018. Semi-finals Tú decides will commence with two semi-finals, which will determine the four cities that will advance directly to the final and the four cities that will qualify to the Second Chance round. RTVE stated that they would opt not to release semi-final nor second chance results this edition to avoid causing any controversies. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on 2018 at the in . A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Las Palmas, which placed 5th in the third semi-final of the first edition, returned by paying double the participation fee (€1000). Semi-final 2 The second semi-final took place on 2018 at in . A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. Cádiz, which was beaten by Ourense by 26% in the second chance round of the first edition, returned by paying double the participation fee (€1000). Second Chance round Second Chance round took place on 2018 at in . The duels were revealed following the fourth semi-final on 2018. A total of TBA votes were cast throughout the show. * Cádiz was refunded €500 and the privilege to host a semi-final next edition. Allocation The municipalities were allocated to pots with their respective semi-final second chance competitors. This is to prevent them from facing off the same municipality they already participated with in their semi-final. Unlike last edition, where the duels were randomized, they were based on the draw of the city in its original semi-final, where it switched roles/inverted draw position. However, producers stated that this only affected the running order as the duel was already known as two cities from the same semi-final would not compete against each other. Final The Final took place on 2018 at the arena in . A total of TBA votes were cast. The Spanish host city of the Country Contest 13, , served as an interval act. Additionally, Spain's neighboring country and jury member, Portugal had as an interval act. Broadcast and ratings All six shows in the competition were televised live on and as well as streamed online via the broadcaster's streaming service TVE Live. The shows were also broadcast via radio on . The season was watched by an average of 5.17 million viewers, up 0.66 million viewers from the previous season. Country Contest 13 The Country Contest 13 will take place at the same arena in , and will consist of two semi-finals and a final in March 2018. According to Country Contest rules, all nations with the exceptions of the top 6 of the previous edition are required to qualify from one of two semi-finals in order to compete for the final; the top ten countries from each semi-final progress to the final. As the host country, Spain automatically qualifies to compete in the final. In addition to their participation in the final, Spain is also required to broadcast and vote in one of the two semi-finals. Incidents Second Chance duels and Duel II + potential lawsuit The producers opted to not randomize the allocation of the Second Chance duels, which they stated was as "having two cities from the same semi-final compete against each other would not be as entertaining, and also would just be a repeat of the semi-final." Fans argued that once two cities were automatically placed into two semi-finals, that the other two could be randomly drawn rather than basing it on their previous running order position. Once the duels were revealed, it became apparent that Las Palmas and Cádiz, the two returning cities, would compete against each other for the final ticket to the final. Many argued this was unfair due to their involvement in the previous edition and that having Cádiz in the first duel and Ceuta in the second would be more fair. Following the duels, it was unveiled that Las Palmas would qualify over Cádiz and have the final ticket to the final. Las Palmas had placed fifth last edition in its semi-final, being directly eliminated, whilst Cádiz placed 4th in its semi-final, qualifying to second chance, where it was beaten by Ourense by 26%, the smallest gap of all duels; Ourense went on to place 7th in the final, being more favored by juries than televote. Controversy arose as fans stated that Las Palmas qualifying to the final was "a sign that the edition lacked the quality from the previous edition." Both cities had also invested €1000 for the participation fee alone, and the Cádiz delegate then stated, "We took note last edition when we were close to reaching that final, of a future participation. We even beat finalist Segovia in the 2nd round of semi-final 4 voting, which was a great sign. And then we came to a decision to try again this edition, just to be put in a semi-final against another returnee- which was completely unfair as we should have justifiably been allocated to the other semi-final. We get the drill, one city has to bid farewell, but this type of duel is simply put, unfair, given the extra participation fee. Not to forget, the 48,023 more votes we received than Las Palmas last edition - and most of all, difference in position. Having said that, after talks with lawyer, we may be considering legal action against RTVE." RTVE stated in an official statement that "it meant no harm towards any contestant and was negotiating terms of agreement with participating cities." A few days later, RTVE announced that they would refund €500 to Cádiz, due to the controversy surrounding the second duel. However, RTVE stated that the competition would continue as usual with Cádiz still eliminated. RTVE also stated that they would be open to the city hosting a semi-final in the next edition, which became the first time a city would host without reaching the top 3 nor participating in the Country Contest. Overpower of jury votes Following Ronda's victory, it was argued that due to the difference in voting methods, that the jury winner would always win the competition. As a result, RTVE stated that "It is great to give international juries a chance to vote, but they already have the Country Contest for that. From the next edition, the jury vote will consist of 6 national juries and 6 regional juries, with international juries only determining 25% of the vote whilst Spain determining 75%."